


Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by DeeSquirrel2y5



Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Castiel, Helpful Sam Winchester, John Winchester Is An Idiot, Lonely Dean, M/M, Pre-Series, Rated Explicit for later chapters, Russian Castiel, Sam Winchester in School, Supernatural True Blood Fusion, Vampire Castiel, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeSquirrel2y5/pseuds/DeeSquirrel2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean felt like his whole body was sated, from his toes to the tip of his hair he was feeling wonderful. Covered in sweat, come, and even blood and yet he was riding high on a post orgasm haze. Sandwiched between two hot powerful men, (well maybe not men), he knew he had never felt better. The taller one, the Viking, was curled tightly behind him, and the smaller one, the Russian, was  held tight in Dean's arms. It seemed insane, something he would never in his life do. Curled up with two vampires, a copper taste in his mouth and his own blood still drying on his neck and inner thigh, Dean wondered how he had ended up here.</p><p>Oh yeah, his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redfeatherboa333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfeatherboa333/gifts).



> This fic was requested by the fabulous redfeatherboa333, but who doesn't love a good SPN/True Blood crossover?   
> The vampires in this are all True Blood vamps, not the kind in SPN. And yes, vampires are known like in TB, but other monsters are not. Hunters still exist for hunting other supes, and the occasional rouge vamp. There is a timid truce between the two groups. This is pre-series so Dean is quite young, around 23 or 24. If there are any other questions please leave me a comment!  
> (Or comment anyway because your comments are love)

Dean felt like his whole body was sated, from his toes to the tip of his hair he was feeling wonderful. Covered in sweat, come, and even blood and yet he was riding high on a post orgasm haze. Sandwiched between two hot powerful men, (well maybe not men), he knew he had never felt better. The taller one, the Viking, was curled tightly behind him, and the smaller one, the Russian, was held tight in Dean's arms. It seemed insane, something he would never in his life do. Curled up with two vampires, a copper taste in his mouth and his own blood still drying on his neck and inner thigh, Dean wondered how he had ended up here.

Oh yeah, his dad.

_______________________________________

"Dean, what are you talking about? Dad hasn't shown up in a few days? Of course he hasn't. He's normally gone for at least a few weeks." Dean could hear Sam's bitchface through the phone, but even so, he felt he needed his brother's help this time.

"No Sammy, it's not like that." Dean tried again. If there was a sore spot between the brothers, it was their alcoholic father.

"Sammy is a chubby 12 year old Dean, it's Sam now." Yep, bitchface number 25.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah Sam," He stressed the name. "Well it's not so much about the fact that dad hasn't called. You really forget all your training up at that fancy school?" 

"Dean, come on. Be serious." Sam groused. 

"I am being serious Sam. I get that you got out of the life, but I'm still in it. I'm glad you're doing what you want and all, but I can feel it. Something really bad has happened this time." Dean could admit, at least to Sam, when he was worried.

He could hear the defeated sigh from his brother. "Dean, what do you expect me to do? I can't leave school in the middle of exams." Dean hated hearing that tone of voice from his little brother, like he was completely defeated and would do what needed doing, but it would be at a big cost. 

And for once, Dean didn't want to let his brother pay that cost. He sighed, rethinking his plan. "Okay Sammy, this is what I need you to do. Just, well… Do you think you can track dad's phone? Just track it and tell me where he is? That's all I need from you little brother."

The quick inhale across the line was like music to Dean's ears. As much as he missed his brother, he knew he had made the right choice. "Yeah," Sam's voice had changed, sounding relieved, and maybe just a bit happy. "Yeah Dean, I can do that." Dean could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good Sammy, now just call me when you got it alright?"

"Yeah, okay Dean. Talk to you soon."

"Don't study too hard bitch." Dean joked, a smile on his own face. 

"Yeah right, jerk." Even the dial tone sounded happy.

 

________________________________________________________

 

The hotel Dean had rented for the night was like most of the others he'd stayed at his whole life, the main difference was the single bed, and something about that hurt. Just six months before Sam had stormed out of their lives, wanting the Apple Pie Life, and Dean couldn't blame him. That's why he had made sure to keep in touch with his little brother without his dad knowing. Not that, that had been hard to do. The day after Sam had left, so had John, handing Dean the keys to the Impala and driving off in his new truck. He called Dean from time to time, sent him texts about new cases that Dean figured John thought were easy enough for him to handle. The dick. But that had left Dean all on his own, and even after six months, he still wasn't used to it.

The bed underneath him was equipped with Magic Fingers, and the moment the young hunter had seen that he'd hauled ass to a liquor store, bought a bottle of whiskey, traded in some dollars for quarters, and hadn't left the bed since he fell into it. He had already downed two glasses of the whiskey, and was working on his third, the bed vibrating in all the right spots, when his phone rang.

"Ghostbusters." He answered it with.

He heard the huff of his brother's laughter. "Yeah, sure Dean." There was a pause. "Ugh, Dean really? Magic Fingers? You still have that sick habit dude?"

"Yeah, yeah, Samantha. So, are you just calling to interrupt my wonderful time, or do you have something for me?" He didn't really expect much though, it hadn't been but a few hours since he last talked to his brother. "Or did ya just call because you missed me so much?"

"Yeah sure. Jerk."

"Bitc-"

He didn't even get to finish his insult before his little brother was speaking again. "So, get this." He started with. "You're never gonna believe where I found dad's cell supposedly."

"Yeah, how did you find it so fast?" Dean was actually pretty puzzled.

"Uh, I called it." Yeah, there was that little brother sass he didn't miss at all.

"And? I did that too." Dean huffed. 

"Well whoever answered must not have liked the idea of talking to you very much."

"Hey, I'm the better brother, everyone knows that." Dean grinned, he was happy to spar verbally with his brother for a while, as long as his dad wasn't in any immediate danger. "So, what happened?" He prompted.

"Well, lets just say, Dad fucked up this time." 

Dean sat up, slamming his glass onto the bedside table and rubbing his temple. "What's going on Sam?"

"Dad's been taken…" Sam paused. Dean could tell he was nervous.

"Spit it out Samantha!" He almost yelled.

"Dad's been taken by The Authority. They were the ones who answered his phone."

"What do you mean? What authority?" 

"Come on Dean, THE Authority." Sam stressed. "He went down to Louisiana on a vamp hunt, but it looks like he took out the wrong vamp."

Dean was stressing out, he knew what Sam was talking about, but he didn't think his father would have been that stupid. Obviously he was wrong. "Okay Sammy, where in Louisiana did dad go? What vamp did he take out?"

"He took out a Sherriff Dean. I don't even know how, but he took out a Sherriff. They said they are keeping him for a trial. So they can decide what to do next." Sam paused again. "Dean, if you really have to do this…" He trailed off.

"You know I do Sammy, so just tell me. Where did he go? I need to get there as soon as possible."

"What are you going to do Dean?" Sam's voice held that note of fear that always reminded Dean of when they were little kids and John would be gone too long on a hunt.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Sam, but I've got to do something." He stressed again, but he knew his brother would tell him. He knew that in that moment Sam was even regretting leaving the family business for school. "You just tell my Sam, and I'll keep you updated. You have to keep learning. And hey, you said trial right? Maybe he'll need a lawyer." He joked.

"Yeah," Sam huffed. "Or you will. Just be careful Dean, the new Sherriff sounds pretty badass. I don't want you to get in trouble too, even though I know you will."

"I can take care of my self little brother. Don't worry. Now spill." 

"Shreveport Dean, he's in Shreveport."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and if you'd like more! (Even though I plan to write more anyway, this is just too much fun!) Comments and kudos are love (and inspire me to write more)  
> Find me on Tumblr, lindzecrow2y5


End file.
